Ways that Starscream tries to take over the Decepticons
by Kallikal
Summary: These are Tiny ficlits-paragraph tops, about how Starscream tries to take over the Con's. He does get very desperate. No warnings besides Starscream being...Starscream but that may change.
1. Chapter 1

_**Scroll to the bottom for notes.**_

* * *

_**1**_-Waste disposal.

* * *

It was as if he was _waiting_ for a slip up now. The over cocky jet was just _grating_ him on every mistake he made. But this?

Honestly, it seemed he was getting a bit desperate for take over. He had left the room for _five minute's._ Soundwave had even taken a small break after hearing their 'science' department ramble about their new idea. As to prove his point, it was disturbing to find that:

He could hear the _screechy_ voice shout, "Megatron has left the room! A foolish mistake! I Starscream, now lead!"

_from the waste disposal room._

**_2_**-Stuck in a tree.

* * *

Okay, it sounds ridiculous, so lets get a bit of background knowledge.

First and foremost, they were not on Earth. Infact they had no slagging idea _where_ they were. The whole space bridge was fine a minute ago and suddenly _CRASH!_

The exact moment the were in it.

Secondly, these trees were different, not that bothersome organic or metal, but just _weird_. And the vines were not friendly either! Or well, they aren't _now._ That would explain Megatrons' position, he had shot at one that was heading for him, even if it was just curious he would not tolerate it! Despite Starscreams idiot rambling about how it could be acidic or some slag like that the fusion canon warmed up then _BAM!_ Everything was tense for the team of Con's with him. Then all the other vines charged at him and _lifted_ him off the ground, _completely_ ignoring the others!

"It seems _Mighty_ Megatron is trapped and hunted by wildlife, if he would listen to my warnings he would still rule!~" Oh not _ this_ again. Starscream smirked proudly and stuck up his nose even higher if it were possible. "That proves that he is unfit to rule and now I Starscream, take command!"

Then, they let go once they saw the fusion canon aimed at the head of his _oh so loyal_ second as he ranted on and on in that audio prickling voice.

It seemed the wildlife even wanted that voice to go.

* * *

**Notes: Hey guys! Kal here, this is a completely new plot bunny I had. I am sorry for the inactivity on this account but sadly I just couldn't figure out what to write, and I have been extremely busy with new move in's and etc. **

**Now for this, I will be posting two or three per. Chapter, and as it goes on I am thinking about making them even more desperate. **

**If I don't update, then I probably am trying to write many at a time and am having a hard time uploading them. **

**I don't have anything against Starscream (Honestly he's adorable) But his overthrowing attempts seem desperate and this is how I imagined them. So if you read this and think 'Man she hates Starscream' No. I don't, but these ideas are rather amusing to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Please read the bottom for notes and enjoy!**_

* * *

_**3-Being blocked by a chair.**_

...Alright, alright, so the Seeker WAS damaged and not in the right mind, but it still was something he'd do in the right mind. Megatron was sure of it.

His morning had started out great for once, energon not being rationed for the first time in weeks. No one bothering him, save for Soundwave but he didn't mind his company.

Finally it was time for the meeting, the one he had called for the next raid and plan. The last raid was successful, but at the cost of Starscreams' processor to glitch until he was fully self-repaired. He was 'jet-judo'd' by those pit spawn twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Soundwave only gave him a moments notice of something...blocking the door to the war room. The door opened fine, but there was...a stack of chairs right in front of it.

At first, he assumed it was the cassettes, but one look in a gap into the room, and he saw his real culprit. Starscream was prancing proudly in front of the other seekers and a few choice officers.

"Megatron is blocked from entering! I Starscream, now lead the Decepticons!"...Megatron didn't even have anything to say. He had a face of annoyance, and just 'what the frelling frag'. Soundwave even seemed to give off the same aura.

"Apologies Lord Megatron. He is self-repairing." Hook sighed from his place in removing the chairs.

Yes, the seeker should be lucky he had no control of his actions now. He's putting Skywarp to shame with immaturity.

* * *

_**4-He should have paid attention!**_

Megatron knows it was his fault to some degree. That didn't mean his second-in-command had to yell at him for it! It had even been a somewhat pleasant walk with his protege! It was this stupid organic planets fault for leaving tiny things to trip over all over!

"You should have been watching where you were going Lord Megatron. Such an act of ignorance shows why I Starscream should lead!" Starscream quickly quipped.

"I tripped over a fraggin' rock and you think that's unworthy?" He thought to himself in bitter annoyance from his place on the ground. Starscream in front of him, hands on his hips, oozing arrogance. He stood up, and consequently, squished something under him. Starscream was quick to snap at him for that as well. He stared at his pede in disgust.

He hated the universe.

* * *

**Notes: These are a bit shorter, but hopefully more funny.**

**Also, I think some of these would make funny comics or drawings. If anyone DOES do that, please link and I will always credit and link them on my profile page. The same for all my other stories. **

**Kal, out.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**5- Wildlife is a glitch**_

So maybe walking through the forest to get to the planned raid _wasn't_ his best call. But honestly, it was that or deal with the seekers cocky flying. Well, mainly _Starscreams_ cocky flying. Thundercracker was actually alright with him, he has a quality most don't have.

He just stays in his role, and never tries to take over. The same for Skywarp but he is just annoying.

He apparently, didn't account for the wildlife around here not liking them. What ever kind of flesh bag this is, wrapped around him _tightly_. He couldn't move, nor shake the slagging thing off.

What made it worse was that Starscream was snickering from the ground and had a smirk that Megatron just knew all too well.

"It appears that Megatrons plans are going faulty by _mere_ flesh creatures. I Starscream shall lead on!"

But there was one thing that he had to praise this animal for. The screechy voice of his second in command, attracted the large green _boa constrictor_, and launched itself at the jet, effectively shutting up the seekers ramblings, and making him immobile.

Megatron smirked, it seems there were some good qualities of this planets inhabitants.

He'd have to remember that when he took this planet over.

_**6-Stuck in Gun Mode**_

This was Starscreams fault, if he wouldn't of let Megatron in the open as he was shooting him, some Autobot wouldn't have gotten that lucky shot in, disabling his transformation cog.

Which was how he was _still_ stuck in gun mode, and Starscream was _still_ holding him.

He would've shot him, if it wasn't for him _twirling_ him around by his trigger like in those human western movies. Starscream smirked, and sat in Megatrons usual chair in his office, propping his legs up on the table.

"You know, I kind of like you under my control~" He smirked.

"You're a fool Starscream." He mumbled, dizzy from the spinning. The seekers smirk widened, and he hummed as he read his data-pad, the plans for the next raid. The one that the _leader_ was supposed to clear.

He was going to shoot this glitch, as soon as the medics cleared him for transforming.

_**7- Sick bay**_

He didn't know how he managed to catch a virus. Megatron had all the updated firewalls and coding he needed. So how did a little bit of outside weather cause him to catch a virus, putting him on bedrest for a few earth cycles.

He suppose it wasn't too bad, Starscream had offered to take over his desk work, and was working on it in the chair in the corner. He didn't have the voice to tell him to get the slag out since he was doing _his_ work for Megatron. Something he'd usually give to Soundwave if not for his cassettes Rumble and Frenzy catching the same virus. In an rather good act of taking control, Starscream allowed Soundwave the days off needed to take care of the two. Soundwave actually showed surprise and looked to Megatron for confirmation. Megatron nodded slightly and the two fell in silence, Megatron trying to sleep, and Starscream working.

But that was until he smirked _the_ smirk.

"I guess this means I rule the Decepticons while you're on bed rest." He grinned. Megatron groaned,

Can't the insolent seeker go one week without trying to take over the cons?

It was getting _old._


End file.
